


Burn Scar

by BippeiBeep



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, it starts out angsty but gets fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BippeiBeep/pseuds/BippeiBeep
Summary: Lio never knew that human bodies could be burned so easily until now that is.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Burn Scar

“Humans burn- they burn so easily don’t they,” Lio spoke with a shaky breath, his shoulder sloped down as he cradled his small figure in his cold arms. His chest heaved up and down, a few tears prickling away at his eyes that begged for Lio to release them. The tea kettle was dropped to the ground and the hot water had spread across the kitchen. The steaming liquid seeped into the creases of the tiled floor and into the nooks of Lio’s toes, it leaked further and it burned the soles of his feet.

He didn’t wince at the pain but, instead, he backed away and slumped down against the wall. Lio collapsed, falling onto his knees, he looked down at his reddened skin that was itchy and irritated from the burns. He gnawed upon his lower lip as he just sat there, his heart thumping, racing against his chest. His hand quivered as his eyes narrowed upon his palm, it stung, it hurt. Lio hugged himself tighter, he felt weak.

His mind felt numb, he wasn’t even focused on the pain his body felt but, rather how he was able to feel that pain. With the Burnish who run rampant in his soul, his body would be healed, he could manipulate the beautiful vibrant flames to his will; now those flames he loved, the ones who kept him warm and was the reason his lonely hours disappeared was gone. It left his body, he was no longer a Burnish but, a simply a human.

Lio didn’t know how much time passed as he just bore holes into his hand with how long he was staring at it, maybe the tea that spilled was cool by now. He buried his head in between his knees, finally letting his tears fall. His tears licked down his cheeks, the tears were cold unlike the burns on his palm and feet. His eyelashes felt heavy as they lingered with his tears, he blinked a few times but, it just made him cry more. He was weak. 

He didn’t move when the door opened, he just wanted to wallow, he wanted his sadness to consume him just like his old Burnish soul did for him. 

“Lio!” 

Lio’s tired eyes gazed up, it was Galo. Galo a human, a human just like he is, just like everyone else is. Galo was strong, he was muscular and he was always able to wear a brilliant, bright smile one that even made Lio smile. A pair of warm hands encased his face, callous covered fingers stroked away his tears. Lio bit his lip, before finally looking up at those blue eyes of Galo. 

“You okay? What’s the matter?” Galo yelled out, his eyes darting across the kitchen scene, Galo was on his knees now as well, his hands still holding Lio’s face.

“I spilled the tea,” Lio said, his voice sounded so meek compared to his usual tone.

Galo turned his head like a curious puppy before joyfully speaking up “I do that all the time! No worries, let me grab a towel and clean that up!” Galo jumped up from the ground, though Lio quickly snatched Galo’s bare arm.

Galo looked back down at Lio, “You okay?”

“I- I don’t know.” 

Galo sat back down, his arms wrapped around Lio holding him in an embrace. Lio’s hands gripped into Galo’s shoulder, a few tears were kissed across Galo’s skin from Lio’s eyes. Galo grabbed Lio’s hand before gasping at the burned skin that was strewn across his palm. “You’re burned! I should get you ice, or a bandaid or-”

“Please stay. It burns, it hurts.”

“Well yeah, it’s hot!” Galo reasoned with his smile starting to falter. 

“It’s never hurt before. I could easily grab the tea kettle as soon as it reached its boiling point.”

“Well yeah, you were a Burnish-” Galo quickly shut himself up. Lio winced.

“Does it always hurt to get burned?” Lio already knew the answer to that question, he wasn’t an idiot but, it was hard to believe that this body of his was different now. 

“Well, everyone I know who’s been burned said it hurt! Though my Burning Soul keeps me safe, I don’t worry about burns at all.”

Lio started looking all over Galo’s bare chest, Galo gave him a confused look as Lio turned him around to look at his back before sighing “Do you have any burn scars?”

“Yeah of course!” Galo said very matter of factly. 

Lio’s eyes opened wide, of course, he did. Galo was always risking his life by jumping headfirst into a building consumed by flames. 

“Can-Can I see your scars?” Lio asked, his voice sheepish. 

“Sure.” 

Galo removed his only protective sleeve, it slowly rolled off his arms and Galo winced a bit when removing it. His usual tanned skin was much different on that arm, the skin was marred and a light pinkish tone. 

Lio took hold of that arm, his fingers traced down the skin, it was surprisingly smooth. Galo continued looking at Lio before speaking up, “You sure, you’re okay?”

Lio leaned into that arm “You’re an idiot.”

“Huh?”

“An idiot who runs headfirst into danger and doesn’t even seem to think about the consequences!”

Galo laughed before scratching the back of his head “That’s what Lucia says!”

“Well it is true, you are an idiot.”

It went silent after Lio said that, the air felt thick and not even Galo’s radiating positive energy managed to cure the air of the tenseness of it. They remained that way for a few odd seconds, just a pregnant pause with the only noise their breathing patterns. 

“Doesn’t it hurt,” was all Lio could muster to say, his eyes cast downwards. 

Galo kissed the corner of Lio’s cheek “Only when I think too much about it, it hurts!” Galo then leaned his lips to Lio’s palms that were now littered in little redden burned marks, Galo kissed the palms “So why don’t you try being an idiot with me, and just don’t think about it!?”

Lio’s lips turned upwards into a smile “Alright, I can try.”

  
  
  


__________________________________________

  
  


“Hey, Galo is it okay for you to make the tea this time?” Lio said as cute, patterned bandaids were currently being applied to his hands.

“For my cute boyfriend? Of course!” Galo kissed the bridge of Lio’s nose and smiled to see a blush paint itself across Lio’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Galolio continues to make me cry hysterically!!!! I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
